staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6037 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6037); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 27 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 27); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 4) - Urwisko - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 9, Kraby i draby (The A - Team II, ep. 9, There's Always a Catch); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Przepis dnia - /172/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Penderecki. Droga przez labirynt. (Penderecki. Droga przez labirynt.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); reż.:Anna Schmidt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2971; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Rewolucja gazowa w kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2649 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 28 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 28); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /69/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2972; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2650 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /234/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /173/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Rewizor - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Agata Kulesza, Adam Serowaniec, Nina Minor, Roman Gancarczyk, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Grzegorz Mielczarek, Dariusz Gnatowski, Piotr Cyrwus, Marek Kalita; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Ława przysięgłych (Runaway Jury); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gary Fleder; wyk.:John Cusack, Jeremy Piven, Gene Hackman; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Vicky Cristina Barcelona (Vicky Cristina Barcelona); komediodramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, USA (2008); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Rebecca Hall, Scarlett Johansson, Javier Bardem, Penelope Cruz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Drużyna A II - odc. 9, Kraby i draby (The A - Team II, ep. 9, There's Always a Catch); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Notacje - prof. Jerzy Kłoczkowski. Wojenna karta profesora; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Świat się kręci - /234/; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 672; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 673; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1196 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 418 - Amazonki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na sygnale - odc 17/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (127); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Mugly, najbrzydszy pies świata (Most Ugly: World’s Ugliest Dog); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Mel Crawford; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 100 "Razem i osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1196 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1197 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1096; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 830; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Grabież (The Raiders); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2013); reż.:Alexander Gentelev; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 24 (Lie to me s. II ep. Beat the Devil); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Nowa - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Detonator (My Brother's War aka Flashpoint); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:James Brolin; wyk.:James Brolin, Jennie Garth, Salvator Xuereb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Rośliny biblijne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kraków 06:35 Mamy to! (3) Szkoły Wyższe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Pogoda poranek; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 07:31 Na rynku pracy - VI Kongres Ziemi Krakowskiej (Skawina i Słomniki); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:39 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 07:54 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - odc. 3 Podniebny balet; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 24.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Święta wojna - (314) Elegant; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 24.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Małe ojczyzny - Opowieść z cieniami malarzy prowincjonalnych; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o nornicy: Niezwyczajna zażyłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Szkolimy dualnie - odc. 5 Kształcimy dualnie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Legendy regionalne - Cudowne źródełko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 15; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:39 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 24.11-Równowartość(pakiet 46); STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Rakowiecka; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Kessler, Józef Szaniawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:01 Łódź kreatywna - Stowarzyszenie Przyjaciele Świata; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wokół ryb 2014 - Stara specjalność - stawy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 17:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:36 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:54 Bruksela - Dom Polski Południowej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:07 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:19 Kuryer Myślenicki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - porgram informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:55 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:05 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 13/ II - dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:26 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - Wahadło Foucoult; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Prosto z lasu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 19:45 Na rynku pracy - VI Kongres Ziemi Krakowskiej (Skawina i Słomniki); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 20:24 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 20:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 24.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 24.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:17 11. Wystawa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Rakowiecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 24.11-Równowartość(pakiet 46); STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Święta wojna - (314) Elegant; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 24.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 24.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:25 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Łódź kreatywna - Stowarzyszenie Przyjaciele Świata; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Wokół ryb 2014 - Stara specjalność - stawy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Świadectwo historii. 50 lat po zamachu na JFK (JFK 50: Eyewitness to History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:25 Rakowiecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Maanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Maanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 MEGA HIT - Kod da Vinci - thriller, USA 23.05 Spisek w New Hope - film akcji, USA 1.00 Rodzinne grzechy - dramat, USA, 2004 3.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Szkoła - serial 12.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 14.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 21.30 Top Model - Finał - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Perfekcyjna Pani Domu - program rozrywkowy 0.00 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 1.00 Wybrani - serial sensacyjny, USA 2.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.50 Sekrety Magii 4.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Czyja wina? 7.05 Garfield Show 7.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8.05 Garfield Show 8.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.00 Czyja wina? 10.00 Nie igraj z aniołem - telenowela obyczajowa 11.00 Burza 12.00 Na Patrolu 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Nie igraj z aniołem - telenowela obyczajowa 17.00 Burza 18.00 Na Patrolu 18.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 23.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy - serial kryminalny 0.00 Jak zostać milionerem 1.15 STOP Drogówka 2.25 To był dzień 3.20 Cafe Futbol - program sportowy 5.00 4music TVN 7 5.25 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.45 Męski Typ 2: Przemysław Saleta - talk show 7.15 Niewinna intryga - telenowela 8.20 Sąd rodzinny 9.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.20 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny 13.55 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.55 Castle - serial 16.55 Julia - serial 17.30 Julia - serial 18.00 Castle - serial 19.00 Mentalista - serial 20.00 Posejdon - film katastroficzny USA 2006 22.05 Wybrana - serial 23.05 Chińczyk - miniserial sensacyjny, Austria, Szwecja 0.55 Kamuflaż - serial 1.55 Sekrety Magii 4.00 Druga strona medalu TV Polonia 06:10 Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2; STEREO 07:05 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - 25. rocznica upadku muru berlińskiego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Karino - odc. 12* - Najcięższa próba - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 103* (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (220); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1079* - Uwolnieni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (7); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (612) Kanada - Grzegorz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Studio Wschód - 11 listopada na Wileńszczyźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - 25 lat "Wiadomości" TVP; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Przymiarka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (613) Paczki w podróży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (7); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Przymiarka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (613) Paczki w podróży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1134; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 LEGENDA ZŁOTEGO UŁANA; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 7.00 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 8.50 Mały koncert życzeń 9.15 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Express Silesia 11.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.50 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.50 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13.45 Gdzie jesteś? 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Policjanci z Maastricht 15.50 Silesia Informacje - flesz 15.55 Policjanci z Maastricht 17.05 Schlesien Journal 17.20 Biznes klasa 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Niesamowite historie 21.00 Gdzie jesteś? 21.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 22.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 23.35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 0.30 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 1.30 Gdzie jesteś? 1.55 Głos werbla 3.30 Emisja nocna